


Forgetten You

by Princessark



Series: Version Of How This Season Will Be [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Forgetten Memories, Friendship, Protective Derek, fake memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessark/pseuds/Princessark
Summary: This is what happened when the war between Scott's pack and Derek's pack ended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I am back with the sequel for the story "Running Towards You" enjoy reading it guys

It was the next morning after the battle, Scott woke up with a headache and he wondered what he did yesterday to make him have this headache. He went downstairs where his mother was cooking him breakfast. 'Morning mom." "Morning, Scott. How is your head feeling now"? "Like someone pounded it hard with a hammer." Said Scott as he helped himself with breakfast, as he was eating he noticed that his mother made three platters of breakfast.  
"Mom, are we expecting anyone else for breakfast"? "Goodness young man, that would teach you not to have too much of drinks. Have you forgotten that your best friend Theo is coming?"  
Huh, that would explain his massive headache and soon enough Theo came and joined them for breakfast. The teens laughed and joked about who had the most drinks at a party they apparently went to last night. Later, they went together to the school and at that moment Melissa broke down in tears because of what happened to her son, she knew deep in her mind he deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened when Scott and his pack-mates forgot everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter updated

Flashback  
Melissa had just finished an extra long shift at the hospital and was about to go and eat something when the bell at her house started ringing.  
Wondering whom that could be at this hour, she opened the door and it was Stiles. She breathed a sign of relief because she knows that her life is at constant danger because her son happens to be the True Alpha which is a power that all other wolves would kill for and in order to achieve that power, the wolves might use her to lure Scott.  
She opened the door wide and not only Stiles came but apparently the entire Hale pack and lastly Jackson who has holding Scott who is not wide awake. She gasped in horror wondering what happened to her son. "He is all right. Just knocked out." Said Jackson as he put Scott on the sofa. "What happened?" "Melissa, before I tell you everything. Please do not be angry." Melissa nodded her head uncertainly and soon Stiles started telling her the entire story which made her gasp in shock and look at her son's face because she couldn't believe that her son would do such a thing to hurt Stiles and her pack.  
"One more thing, I have put some false memories on him and the rest of former McCall pack members so that way they wouldn't remember us including my dad. But, they would remember Parrish as deputy of the police station.' Said Stiles and Melissa slowly went towards Stiles and hugged her. "I am sorry Stiles for what Scott did to you. As his mother, I am truly upset with him.' Said Melissa. "Its okay Melissa. I lost him the moment he became the True Alpha. Me and my pack will be leaving for New York and someday we will be back." Said Stiles and left her and Scott.  
That was the last day she has seen Stiles because true to Stiles' word she and her pack left for New York.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fake memories starts working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter updated on the same day

"Man, I can only remember few bits from the party last night but I am pretty sure that it was one of hella party." Said Scott as he and his best friend Theo walked down the school hallway. Despite the false memories they have now, yet they feel that something core is missing. They met with their other friends and went on their way.   
Apparently, it was practice time and Scott was beyond confused when the coach said that he might have a chance of a scholarship and at tonight's match a scout is coming to see him play. Because there are two things wrong about that paticular sentence one no way he could be the captain of this team and be Mr. Popular because he and his friends belonged at the lower rank and secondly he has health issues so how on the earth was he selected to play this sport?   
Right now, no need to focus on that and focus on the part when coach told him to keep mentoring Liam like the way he used to before, if Liam continues to improve like that then there is a chance he might become captain once Scott graduates. After pratice, he went straight to Theo and told him what happened "Since when did this happen and if it happened why I am not able to remember any of it?" "I know the feeling, heck I even feel that there is a huge chunk of my life is missing." "Dont worry, it would come back gradually. Come on, we are gonna be late for our next class."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish brings Melissa lunch and talks with her regarding his pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys enjoy

Melissa was at the hospital working here and there whenever she is required at that moment she was having her break thinking of those days when Stiles would bring her lunch when someone cleared their throat she was brought back to reality.  
It was Parrish and it seems that he was holding something. "I brought you lunch apparently Stiles said that she use to bring you lunch everyday after giving Sheriff his lunch. I also gave his lunch because seriously I have been given strict instructions." Said Parrish as he gave the lunch box to her. "That sounds exactly like her. How are they?" "They are doing good and have enrolled Stiles and Lydia to the school they are were attending. From what I hear, they are taking the school by storm."   
They chatted for few minutes and Parrish had to leave because he has to go back to his duty. While Melissa sat down to eat her lunch, she hoped that Stiles would get all the happiness in the world because she knows how much that the little girl she knew had turned into a brave woman the moment Stiles was introduced to the supernatural world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles stops someone from bullying Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter guys enjoy

Stiles and Lydia still couldnt believe that this is real and that they have finally escaped from the town that had them struck like a glue but here they are free and living at New York with Derek and the rest of their pack.  
Stiles and Lydia had taken the school they are going now by storm and whispers will follow wherever they went but they ignored it. One day, while everyone was waiting for Isaac to finish his class so that way they all can go to lunch period together, the bell rung and Isaac came out and hugged Stiles and scented her. "Wow, would you look at that? He seems like a mamma's boy. Hey Isaac, do you still wear dipaers and a pacifer?" Said one of the boy and his gang and some others laughed at him. Isaac felt embrassed and he could say that his mom is getting angry so he and the rest of them tried hard to calm down their mother but she shook them off and went straight to the boy.  
"What did you just call him"?  The boy laughed and told her what he just said to Isaac and also told her to ditch the lame group and join his group.  
She went near him and to everyone's susprise she flipped him to the ground and told that Isaac was her baby and she is proud to be his mother. Without much saying, she and other pack members went to the lunch room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginings starts right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter updated.. thanks for the kudos, bookmarks and comments on this story... means a lot to me...

From that day onwards, everyone kept their distance from Stiles and her pack because everyone knew that she is someone that you do not want to piss off. Stiles didnt care what others thought of her because she is happy to be beside her mate and her pups. She was content with that only and nothing else matters though there are times when she wondered what Scott would be doing right now.  
Meanwhile at Beacon Hills, Scott and Theo alongside with Liam were discussing about the wild party they apparently went to because there are gaint spots in their memory at that moment, Scott turned around and saw a pretty girl. He knew her it was Amelia Pan from his Maths class, when she saw him looking she blushed and turned away. Theo saw that and teased him endlessly. The day ended, but Scott thought about Amelia because he is pretty sure that he has fallen in love with her by a simple glance. But, right now he needs his mother's help to put the missing pieces together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell starts working its charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys enjoy reading

Melissa was at home early because she couldnt focus on her work so she ended her shift early and came home. At that moment, the front door opened and in came Scott with a goofy face which she identified as him possibly fallen in love with someone. He had the same expression during the times he had dated Allison and Kiara also. However, the moment he saw his mother his expression turned serious because he was meaning to ask his mother everything about what happened yesterday.  
Melissa knew that expression also because it seems that her son is determined to find out and connect the missing spots in his memory. "Mom, I am so glad that you are here. I have so many questions to ask you because I kinda had the strangest day ever." At that moment Melissa had a flashback, "Melissa, though I have put fake memories in his head along with Theo and Liam, they are going to some blanks and it is your responsibility to tell any kind of story which would kick start the spell I put on him and others. Whatever story you tell him would be connected to others so that way their fake memories would remain and remember them only." "What if he knows that I am lying? Because I clearly remember you and Scott saying that werewolves are able to detect when someone is lying." Before Stiles could reply, Derek said "Yes that part is true though in this case he wouldnt be able to tell whether you are lying or not." "What you mean by that"?  
"It means that I told you a few minutes ago that I put a spell on him. The spell removed all his supernatural abilities also." Said Stiles and Melissa was brought back to reality when someone shook her. "Mom, I was calling you for the past ten minutes. What happened"? Asked Scott. Melissa smiled and told him that nothing happened. Then she proceeded to tell him that his health kinda improved and he was selected for the sport basically first line. Whereas Liam is someone whom he took under his wing because apparently he saw that Liam had some anger problems and he thought he could help the kid. Because of that, Liam has become his and Theo's friend. Thus by telling this version of the story, the spell started its work and has placed the fake memories on to others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Theo discuss about leaving Beacon Hills forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter guys

Soon few weeks later, Scott alongside with Amelia, Theo and Liam sat down in the bench during lunch and somewhere in the talk turned about where they are going to study once they finish High School. Apparently, Scott is following where Amelia is going to another part of the world which is far away from Beacon Hills that is in Ireland  and whereas Liam and Theo are going to Yale and Duke respectively. While Amelia and Liam were talking about the pros and cons in studying at Ireland, Theo turned to his best friend and said "I might be a little bit insane but I have this crazy feeling to leave Beacon Hills and never come back." "You are not the only one because I have been feeling that way also and I told my mom that and she told me the reason I felt like that because I am leaving the nest so soon and that I would be happy in any place I choose to stay with Amelia." Theo nod his head in agreement and soon started talking about other things.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is back to Beacon Hills. Whatever for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter guys

While this is happening, Derek had arrived to Beacon Hills alone apparently Stiles thinks he went to a pack conference only other of his pack mates know where he is going and for what reason. He called ahead to inform the Sheriff that he is coming and hopefully that will provide a distraction in accidentally meeting Scott somewhere in this small town. He really hoped that he do not meet Scott otherwise he wouldnt counted responsible for his actions. His mate suffered so much due to her former best friend and lost so much either. Yet, she fought against those supernatural creatures despite knowing fully well that she is a fragile human and she might die instead of healing like others though she can. No wonder, she chose to hide her true powers because she apparently knew that Deaton couldnt be trusted and that Deaton might do something to gain more power through her spark.  
Finally, he has reached the station and he waited outside until Sheriff came out so that way they can go to the diner for lunch. At that moment, Parrish came outside and came over Derek and gave him a firm handshake. "Derek, Sheriff said he is coming. Hows you and everyone."? "They all are good. Lydia is missing you though."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets Sheriff and wants to ask him something very important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the new chapter. Sorry for not posting apparently i had a severe case of writers block.. dont worry i will try to update as possible

Derek felt nervous and he never was this much nervous when he was a teen why he should be in the presence of Sheriff and Parrish who both happens to be part of his pack. Right, this is because of what he was going to ask. Hopefully, it will go smoothly at that moment his phone buzzed alerting him that he has a message. He opened his message and saw that it was from Stiles apparently wishing him luck and not to use too much of eyebrow language because according to her nobody would understand him expect her because she is the expert. He smiled at her message and when he was about to reply her when he got another text message from Peter. He opened it and saw that it was text telling him good luck and not to be nervous so that way he wouldnt screw up about what he was about to do.  
Derek had faced hunters and other supernatural creatures that he and his pack easily defeated but right now he is scared because who knows what will happen and maybe the Sheriff might gun point at him. However, that situation is unlikely seeing that he has been accepted as part of Stiles family and considered as a son. Before John could say anything, Derek simply blurted it out "Iwantyourpermissiontomarryyourdaughter"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is John and Parrish's reaction to the question that Derek asked about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys here is the another chapter.. enjoy

Sheriff froze the moment he heard what Derek said but then again he might have not heard it correctly so he asked Derek to repeat what he said and to say it slowly so that way he can understand what is being told. "I would like to marry your daughter." Said Derek and John's face split into a face so big that he stood up and hugged Derek which pleased Derek because he knew that he got the permission and blessings from his mate's father to court and woo her.  
Once they let go of each other, Parrish came and hugged him because he knew that Derek is the one for Stiles and that after everything that has happened, they deserve each other just like he and Lydia. According to his Grandma, true soul mates are hard to find and rare but here is a case right in front of him.  
Soon, they headed to the diner where John announced to everyone who was there eating that his daughter is engaged and drinks were on him. So, while they were celebrating, Peter called him to ask what has happened and when he told his Uncle the happy news he could hear the rest of pack screaming in happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The courting and wooing of Stiles has officially started..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter guys.. enjoy reading

Soon, it was decided that Derek would pop the question once she and the rest of their pack graduates. But where? That is the question that he asked himself a million times soon he found the perfect solution. He can ask his mate in pretend of helping a friend out who is close to freaking out and that is what he just did. "Umm Stiles, I need an advice. “Said Derek to Stiles who is in the middle of cooking with Isaac by her side. Isaac is such a mother's boy because he helps her in pretty much in everything whereas Stiles helps him and when he has a nightmare she calms him down and cuddles with him. "What you need an advice for? Pup, keep an eye on that stove." He explained his situation pretending that this advice is for a friend. "I guess the place where they met each other for the first time."   
"Thanks babe, you helped me a lot." "How you are related to this problem"? "I mean I am pretty sure that my friend would appreciate the advice. Got to go." Said Derek running away from her before he ended up ruining the entire surprise. He could hear Isaac smirking because he was a hopeless case when Stiles is there but all is fair in love and damn he for making sure that this courting will be a success.  
Ever since the advice saga, Stiles noticed one thing that Derek would scent her more and gave her small gifts and later the gifts would get bigger in size especially the time he brought a dead deer to which she nearly fainted at the sight of it. She wondered what on the earth is Derek doing and not to mention the rest of the pack isn’t helping at all. She wondered whether this has something to do with the advice she gave him few days back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has all the plans ready and all he needs Stiles to say a specific answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay guys.. I was away for holidays and returned few days back.. I was sick also.. thanks for the kudos, comments and bookmarks.. enjoy this chapter

It was time, his mate and pack had finally graduated from High School and Derek had put finishing touches to his plan with the pack's help making sure that everything is perfect and all he has to do is get Stiles to the destination which is a pretty much easy task considering he will take her back to Beacon Hills to visit her dad, Parrish and Melissa. When Stiles was told of this plan, she agreed because she was missing them perhaps she can also spy on her former best friend to see how he is handling his life without the supernatural. She knows the spell is working because it seems the moment Melissa told Scott a version of story her magic and spark started tingling which according to Isaac just like spider sense which Spiderman has. Few days later, before she went to Beacon Hills apparently she was dragged to a shopping spree by the pack.Finally the day has arrived. Derek and Stiles had reached Beacon Hills and they are going straight to the station where they would meet Parrish and John and go to the diner for lunch. Meanwhile, Parrish was patrolling the streets when he bumped into Scott, Amelia, Theo and Liam who were taking a walk and talking about how much they are going to miss their hometown though they are desperate to leave this town because it is kinda creepy. "Watch where you are going, young man." "Sorry, Officer Parrish. I didn't see you there." "Like I said be careful because you might end up hurting someone and tell that person some nasty things." Said Parrish with a hard and angry voice when he spoke to Scott because he has not forgotten what Scott did to Stiles for his power hunger ways. Stiles has become a sort of young sister that Parrish wanted always. He would protect her always and wouldn't be stand by if someone tries to hurt her. After saying what he wanted to say for a long time, he headed off to patrol the streets. Meanwhile Theo said to Scott "Dude, what did you do the Officer to make you hate so much"? "I don't know because I pretty much obey the rules of the road and pay all my fines on time yet he looks at me as if he wants to murder in my sleep for a crime that I haven't committed yet." Soon they have reached the diner and thus ended the confusing conversation. Meanwhile Parrish heard everything they said and thought "You think that you are an innocent person but you are not. I am glad that Stiles removed your memories despite the fact it hurt her to do it. You deserve that."  
Soon, he headed back to the station in case Derek and Stiles came to pick them up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are back to Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter updated guys

Stiles and Derek had reached the town, nothing has much changed expect new stores opened here and there. It is as if the town is not aware of what has taken place few months back. The town seems much more peaceful and quiet because according to her dad and Parrish, there hasn't been a single supernatural creature sighted or mysterious animal attacks meaning Supernatural creatures are no longer attracted to the town like a bee attracted to honey.  
She missed her town though she would admit to herself that New York is much better because it does not attract danger much. When Derek first told her about this trip, she was worried because there might be a chance of running into Scott, Theo and Liam. She still had nightmares and panic attacks related to the war and sometimes her nightmares ended up showing her biggest fear which is none other than Derek and her pack being killed by Scott.  
Though she knows that nothing is going to happen yet sometimes fear wins over and due to this, she confided her fears to Peter who surprisingly listened to her and gave her a good advice. She listened to the advice and told Derek about it. He listened to her and gave her much assurance she needed to hear.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek goes to lunch with John and Parrish at a diner where she sees some familiar faces.. later some feelings are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter guys.. thanks for the kudos, bookmarks and comments.. enjoy reading

They reached the station and went inside where everyone who knew Stiles greeted her with hugs whereas John was happy that his little girl was back home and Parrish was also happy that his little sister came and hugged her also. Soon, they went to a nearby diner for lunch and once they waited for the waitress to come so they can order their food, Stiles heard a familiar sound of laughter behind her. She turned around and saw that it was her former best friend alongside with Theo, Liam and an unknown girl. From the looks of it, it seems that he and that girl are dating because he is having the same exact look he had on when dating Allison and Kiara. Derek noticed his mate looking at them and asked her whether she is okay and that whether they should go to an another diner where they don't have to see them. Stiles smiled at Derek and told him that she was okay and no they do not need to go somewhere else to eat because it is such a small town so it is possible for her to see them.  
Once they finished lunch, she went back to her old home with her dad which is weird because she hasn't been in that house for a long time. When they reached the house, she noticed that nothing has changed and the house looked similar.Once she and her dad entered the house, she looked around and it seemed that nothing has much changed. They sat down on the sofa and watched a movie. While watching the movie, John told her that Parrish made him eat rabbit food because apparently he does not John to eat junk food in the absence of Stiles. He also told her that he is proud of her and is pretty sure that her mother would be proud of her also. Stiles cried when he told her that and didn't stop until John asked her "What's wrong"? "Nothing, its just that I always thought that Scott and I would graduate together and go to college together. Funny how life changes." "I know that feeling kiddo. But you cant change the past, look at you now. You have friends who truly cares for you, a mate who would take a bullet for you and not to mention you have a son that loves you." Said John as he hugged Stiles in order to comfort her. Stiles did agree on that paticular fact her father just told her about, after all instead of losing, she gained more than she deserved. Still, it hurt that Scott is no longer a part of her life but it was for the better because she knew that she will be forced to live in the shadow of Scott during the time when Scott was the True Alpha. Because nobody spared a glance at other members of his pack only him because apparently he has a power that other packs would literally kill for.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is finally Derek's POV..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another new chapter guys.. I really hope I did Derek's POV justice.. let me know in the comments.. thanks

Meanwhile at the Preserve, Derek was putting the final touches to his surprise for Stiles, he hoped that she would love it. Who is he kidding? Stiles would love it and would be happy and proud of him at the same time because he had finally gathered enough courage to move on from the sadness and the moment he met her, it felt as if he is destined to become happy and lift a huge burden from his shoulders. No wonder, she is his true mate and worthy Alpha female that would protect his pack for a long time to come. So this night needs to be perfect not to mention he has everyone's approval. He imagined that his family would approve of her also and tell him that she is a keeper and he should not let her go otherwise he might regret it.  
Despite knowing at early time that she might be his mate, he didn't try to fight for her because at that time they were barely allies and not to mention that she was a pack member of Scott's not his despite it she saved many of his pack members without a single care that she might end up getting hurt. From what John told him is that they stopped using their powers once Claudia died because it breaks their heart and makes them feel sad and upset at the same time.  
Its time, Derek needs to go and pick up Stiles from her house. Before he went, he touched the pocket in his jacket to make sure that the box was there and indeed it was there. He took it and slowly opened the lid of the box and there contained his mother's ring that surprisingly had been kept safe by Peter. According to Peter, he saved it during the fire incident and if there is one person worthy of wearing the Hale's ring that was passed from one generation to another it is none other than Stiles because she proved many times that she was a worthy mate and pack member.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles spent some time together alone in the preserve and the newly built Hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I am so sorry for not updating this story.. I got a job and all my energy and focus went towards it and on top of that I got sick and thankfully I am feeling better now.. this story is near its end.. thanks for reading, bookmarks and kudos and finally comments.. it means a lot to me..

Meanwhile, Stiles was freaking out because apparently Derek told her after they finished their lunch that tonight he is taking her to a place that is special. When asked where they are going, he simply told her that he cannot reveal the location but it is going to sweep off her feet. At this, Stiles simply cooed because hello grand romantic gesture by Derek is going to be exciting and romantic at the same time. Right now, she is wondering what on the earth to wear while at that moment her phone buzzed indicating that she has got new message. She opened the text and saw that it was from Derek and it simply said to wear the clothes she wore when they first met each other. At that text, she blushed when she remembered the time they met and quickly kept the phone aside and started searching for the clothes that she considers lucky because that was the clothes she wore when she first met him and knew right away who he was and what happened to his family.  
While Stiles was getting ready, Derek was also getting ready. He already was wearing the exact clothes he wore when he first met his mate. Now the hard part, to shave off his beard. He knew that Stiles liked the beard but for the things to do in the name of love he is willing to shave it off so that way he can recreate the exact moment. So in that case, bye beard. It was nice knowing you and the wonders you can do.

Few minutes later, she wandered off to the preserve and there she recreated the moment which lead her to meet Derek. Though, its kind of strange not to have Scott by her side because otherwise he would be rolling his eyes yet saying the exact things he said. Later, she heard Derek's voice and when she turned around she got the biggest shock and surprise because he looked exactly the same way he did when they first met. While she was busy staring at him like a blind person seeing the sun for the first time, he said everything that he was suppose to say but then he noticed that she didn't say anything else. So, he went towards her and took her hands into his and asked her what is wrong and then she snapped out of her daze and told him that he looked hot and handsome at the same time. He blushed and his ears turned red because no matter how long he and Stiles had been together, the things she says to him has the possibility of getting him under his skin in a good way. But right now, he needed to focus on doing what he hoped to accomplish tonight. So, he took out a cloth from his pocket and blindfolded her. When he did this, she wondered what on the earth he was planning to do? He gently took hold of her hands and guided her to the newly built Hale house and took off the blindfold. Stiles was shocked when she saw the house, she turned around and hugged him tightly. She said "Wait, is this the surprise? Those secretive phone calls were all behind this reason?" Stiles started to ramble and Derek stopped her by saying this is a part of surprise and the rest will be revealed once they go inside the house.  
Soon they went inside the house, there was candles lit everywhere and if she looked closely, she could see roses also. It seems that Derek went way overboard in order to romance and it is definitely a win in her romantic heart. Soon, he lead her to table with candle-light dinner. They sat down together and start eating, she found the food to be delicious. Derek noticed it and told her that he made the food and had help from her dad because he told him about her favorite dishes. So, she made a mental note to thank her dad because she is having a good time and it is nice to see Derek so happy and carefree because she knows very well that he deserves it after what has happened to him. While she was busy lost in a thought, she didn't notice Derek was standing up and was near her until he said her name. Stiles was shocked because it seems that Derek was in one knee and he started talking "There was once a lone wolf who was lost and broken but somehow there was light coming from the dark tunnel which happens to be you. You came crushing in my life when I was at a low point in my life, despite the rocky relationship we shared in the beginning you saved my life in many forms. You never gave up on me and argued with me to make sure that I would make the right decision as an Alpha. You cared for my Betas and helped them to become better wolves. Stiles, will you marry me?" Stiles started crying when he told her all of these sweet things and her heart stopped when he asked her the very question that she has imagined many times in her head. "Yes, yes!! A million times yes." Said Stiles whereas Derek slipped the ring on her finger and spin her around in happiness. Later, his phone started ringing and he put it on speaker knowing that his pack is calling and is anxious to know what happened. Peter spoke though he has to hush the Betas so they can hear what Derek says. Instead of Derek replying, Stiles told them that she said yes to his proposal.

Peter was beyond pleased and happy at the same time whereas the rest of pack went to celebrate the moment Stiles told them that she said yes. Once they went out, Peter told Derek and Stiles that they would have their mating ceremony in the next full moon in the Hale land. Stiles agreed and told him that Scott and his former pack members will be graduating next week so that way they can come back to Beacon Hills and claim the territory as their own. Peter agreed and said it is an excellent idea and they would start packing their things so they can head back to their own town without fear. Once the pack returned, Peter told them the plan and everyone agreed on it and decided to start packing their stuff after two weeks because they wanted to give their Alpha and mother privacy to celebrate their engagement in their own way.  
Meanwhile, Stiles and Derek had told others of their engagement and that soon they will be holding a mating ceremony in the next full moon. Everyone was happy and excited for them because these two deserves happiness after what has happened in the past years. Later, Derek took John aside and told him that they would have a human wedding also that way he would not be deprived of walking down the aisle with Stiles which Derek knows is every father's dream because he remembers his own dad telling his own sisters that he would do it for them. However, before they could proceed with the planning and the ceremony Stiles has a plan and hopefully it will work because it relates to what she said to Peter about claiming the Hale land pack once Scott and his former pack members graduate and leave this town and never come back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mating ceremony between Stiles and Derek happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from vaction visiting my grandparents and this is the last chapter.. enjoy reading guys

Few weeks later, it was time for the rest of the Hale pack to move back to their own terriorty for Scott and his gang had finally graduated and left the town. They came back after two days, Lydia declared herself as the planner for both of the events so she had enlisted the rest of the pack's help and they agreed to help because it is good idea rather than having an angry Lydia who can easily hurt their sensitive hearing by simply screaming loudly just like a powerful Banshee she is. So planning they did with the help of Derek whereas Stiles was kept in the dark despite her pleads that she wants to help. Derek simply told her that he wants her to be susprised on the day of the mating ceremony and with the explanation like that she simply shrugged her shoulders and accepted her defeat. Not wanting Stiles to be alone, Isaac and Jackson spent quality time with her while they are not busy. Stiles welcomed the distraction and was happy to spent time with her pups so they played video games together and watched the movies together. Sometimes,they slept over which consist of puppy piles that had other members of the pack coming over to join.  
Finally, it was time. The full moon is today and Stiles was beyond nervous and excited at the same time because she and Derek would be one the moment the mating ceremony is finished, there are no turning back and everything is ready. The girls  would be coming over to get Stiles ready for the ceremony whereas Peter and the rest of her pups and Parrish will be putting last finishing touches that is required for the ceremony.  Once its done, one of the pups will call them and they will head out to the preserve where the ceremony will be taking place. The girls had came and went to her room where she is pacing nervously. Few minutes later, she is ready and went downstairs with them where her father is waiting for them. She was wearing a white sheet alongside a tattoo of Trikeslon made from the sand from the Hale's land and blood mix of hers and Derek. Few minutes later, Jackson called them to tell them the rest of them are ready and it is the time for the ceremony to start since the full moon is shining brighter than ever before.  
John and the girls went to McCall's house first in Lydia's car to pick Melissa for the ceremony. They picked her and went to the preserve and packed the car near the highway and got out of the car. John gently led his daughter out of the car so the prepartions wouldnt be messed up. Parrish was waiting for them and from there they set off to the direction where the ceremony was taking place. The full moon was shining bright and because of that it was easy to find the path. When they reached the destination, the pups went towards her and scented her. Whereas Peter was standing with a book on his hand which has seen better days and Derek was shirtless and had the mix spread across his chest and torso.  
Peter coughed and said "Shall we begin"? Derek and Stiles turned around to face him and soon Peter begin to say the words that has been passed from one Hale generation to another generation to bind two mates together. Few minutes later, Isaac helped Peter to bind the hands of Stiles and Derek together to finalise the ceremony. Once its done, Derek carefully gave her the mating bite whereas she did the same. Soon, the wolves howled towards the moon whereas others exclaimed in joy. This was just the begining for the Hale pack and there are happy days coming for them. Nothing is going to change that, it is going to be peaceful for many years.


End file.
